gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio
Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran is a mash-up featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Cooper. It is sung in the choir room after Cooper announces that he is going to run a Master Class for the New Directions for anyone who is interested in acting and being successful in the business. Cooper then tells everyone that he and Blaine were "famous" in their neighborhood, which embarrasses a reluctant Blaine but excites everyone else. The excitement and encouragement of the Glee Club prompts the song to begin. Lyrics Blaine (and Cooper): Dark in the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is afire (Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign, And catch my breathing even closer behind Blaine and Cooper (Cooper): Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand, (Smell like I sound!) Just like that river, twisting through a dusty land, (Straddle the line!) And when she shines, she really shows you all she can (Mouth is alive!) Oh, Rio, Rio, dance across the Rio Grande Blaine (and Cooper): Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind Blaine and Cooper: Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do Blaine and Cooper with New Directions (Cooper with New Directions): Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand, (Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land, (Straddle the line!) And when she shines, she really shows you all she can (Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Hungry like the wolf I'm hungry like the wolf Hungry like the wolf Don't make a sound! Cooper with New Directions (Blaine and Cooper with New Directions): Her name is Rio; she don't need to understand, (Blaine: Yeah!) Smell like I sound! (And I might find her if I'm looking like I can) Straddle the line! (Oh, Rio, Rio, hear them shout across the land) Mouth is alive! (From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande) Burning the ground! (Her name is Rio; she don't need to understand) (Cooper: Oh!) (New Directions: Smell like I sound!) (From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande) Burnin' the ground! Trivia *The first time Blaine sings a duet with someone other than Kurt or Rachel. *In Season Two, when Kurt is at Dalton Academy, he asks the Warblers if they can perform Rio at Sectionals. *This is the fifth of the six mashups in which both songs are from the same artist, the others being: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, and Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. Errors *At one point during the performance, you can see a random cheerio (but most probably a double for Santana) sitting were Santana previously was and Brittany is suddenly missing. Gallery HungryRio.png HLWR1.jpg HLWR2.jpg HLWR3.jpg Shouting_and_listening.png HLWR4.jpg R:HLW1.png R:HLW2.png R:HLW3.png tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo6_250.gif R:HLW4.png R:HLW6.png R:HLW7.png R:HLW8.png Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio7_250.gif R:HLW9.png R:HLW10.png Blaine & Cooper with Rio.jpg HLTWBlaine.jpg HLTWCooper.jpg HLTWBrittana.jpg Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo2 250.gif Tumblr m2bvotX76C1qiou8so3 250.gif mvqav6.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three